Edward's Competition
by sarah.yoko
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot about what I think would happen if Bella ever got a pet. Completely random and unimportant. ExB fluff!


**A/N: This is so ridiculously random, I know. I was getting bored just sitting here since I'm home with a cold so I decided to write this. It's what I think would happen if Bella ever got a pet. :D read, review, enjoy! Oh, and it's all BPOV**

Edward's Competition

I was sitting alone in my room. There was nothing to do today and I was dead bored. Everyone was out on a hunting trip and nobody stayed home to babysit me. I usually complained about it when I was babysat, but now I kind of wished I hadn't. It was lonely without someone to make fun of me (Emmett) or guilt me into doing something (Alice). I wished I had someone to keep me company. I got an idea. I jumped off my bed and ran out of my room, grabbing the keys to my ancient truck on the way by. I flew past Charlie, who was out the door on his way to work, with a cheerful "See ya!" and left.

Once I was in my car, I pushed it to its internal speed limit. I was bouncing in my seat. After about ten minutes of driving, I got to Angela Weber's house. The little sign declaring "Hamsters 4 Sale" was still staked into the grass of her front lawn. I leaped out of the car and ran up to the door, only tripping twice. I knocked frantically, a huge smile growing on my face. Angela opened the door with a smile.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hi, Ang. Listen, I saw your sign," I trailed off and grinned.

"You want a hamster?" She laughed a little at my excitement.

"Yes. Yes I do," I answered quickly, peering over her shoulder and into the house, trying to see if there were any visible hamsters. She laughed again.

"Come on in and pick one out. They're two dollars and we'll give you a hamster ball to go with it." I grinned wider and followed her over to a huge cage with about ten or so little fuzzy things running around. I reached in and a little orange one started sniffing my finger.

"I like you," I told him and picked up the cute little ball of fluff. "I will name you Francis." I giggled a little and Angela joined in.

"So Francis is a keeper. Here, have a hamster ball!" She giggled again and handed me a clear plastic ball. "You should go get a cage for him and some food too. There's a little pet shop about twenty minutes from here, it's pretty cheap." I thanked her and handed her the money, and she showed me how to hold Francis and put him in the ball. All sealed up and ready to go, me and Francis headed out the door to the truck. I put a seatbelt around his hamster ball and got driving. I looked over and laughed every so often at the absurdity of what I was doing.

I drove the twenty minutes and arrived at the shop. I took Francis with me and headed inside. There was so much stuff here, it was ridiculous. I grabbed a little cage with a water bottle, as well as some food and one of those running wheel things. It all came to only about $50, so I paid and left for home.

When I got in I set up the cage, wheel, food and bottle in my room on one corner of the desk. I pulled Francis out of the ball and put him in the cage where he ran around happily. I filled the bottle up and watched him frolic around in the wood chips. I giggled again.

"What's so funny?" I heard the musical voice from the window and whirled around to see my personal miracle grinning crookedly at me. I smiled hugely and bounded towards him. He caught me and held me to his chest. He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and pulled back. "What's so funny?" he asked again. I smiled.

"I got a hamster!" He just looked at me and I bounced back over to the cage. I opened the little hatch on top and pulled out Francis, cradling him against my chest. I walked over to Edward and held my fuzz ball out for him to see. Francis flipped out and started squeaking frantically and burrowing into my arms. I frowned and Edward growled at him. "Edward! Be nice to poor little Francis. You're scaring him." I held him back into me and scowled at Edward. His lip twitched a little but he was still growling.

"Francis?" he asked, amused. He raised an eyebrow and I shrugged.

"It suited him," I explained happily. He just laughed.

"I suppose that explains why Alice handed me these things," he said, holding up a pile of fabric. There was a dark green leash with a little harness attached to the end, as well as tiny little hats and shorts. I laughed again.

"I guess so. Does she really expect me to dress up my dear Francis?" He laughed at me and reached for the hamster, who squeaked again in panic. I pulled him away from his hand and frowned at Edward. "Don't be so mean to him!"

"I just want to be his friend!" I giggled at him and kissed his neck. His eyes smouldered and he leaned towards me. I was locked in his gaze until I heard the squeaking again. I leaned away and tried to comfort Francis. Edward sighed in frustration. "Why does _he_ get so much pull in this?" He was glaring at the hamster.

"Edward, he's just a hamster." But I got up and walked him over to his cage and locked him inside with his new clothes and leash so he could get used to them. I walked back over to Edward and settled in his lap, nuzzling into his neck.

"I don't like Francis," he mumbled. I looked up at him, shocked by the jealous tone of his voice.

"Are…are you jealous of my hamster?" I fought my smile but a tiny chuckle escaped.

"Don't laugh at me! I just…don't want to share you. I mean, I can't even come near you when you're with him!"

"That's because he thinks you'll eat him!" He scowled at me but pulled me closer anyways.

"Can you get rid of him? Please?" he breathed into my ear, making me shiver. But I refused to budge. I loved little Francis.

"No. I love him!"

"But, I thought you loved me! This is worse than the stupid mutt."

"Hey! I do love you, but I love Francis too! And don't call Jake that, you know I hate it."

"Sorry love, but I hate sharing. I'm rather selfish." I giggled as he drew patterns on my lower back with his fingers. I climbed off him, determined to win this argument. He was an expert at cheating.

"Nope. Francis is staying. Now, let's take him for a walk!" Edward just groaned.

He smiled at me affectionately as I tried to get Francis into his little denim shorts and red hat. He eventually cooperated and I strapped him into the harness. I turned to Edward with a victorious grin. He got up and wrapped an arm around my waist, kissing the top of my head. I lead him out the door, Francis in tow. We walked down the street when Alice's canary yellow Porsche stopped right next to us. Alice ran out squealing and picked up the shaking and squeaking Francis. Emmett stepped out after and came up to us, laughing. I tried to take Francis back from Alice, but she held him away.

"Give him about four seconds, he'll get used to me," she said firmly. I counted the seconds in my head and sure enough, after four seconds he was relaxed.

"Sure, he likes her," Edward mumbled. I grinned up at him. Emmett was poking Francis, who had also become accustomed to him, and laughing as Alice cooed affectionately at the tiny fluff ball. I handed her the handle of the leash and she beamed at me angelically. We walked Francis until he was lagging behind us, at which point I picked him up and carried him home. I put him back in his cage.

"What if I asked you to pick between me and _him_?" He gestured to the cage.

"Are you seriously giving me an ultimatum between you and a hamster?" I giggled.

"Yes," he said, no joking tone in his voice. I put a finger to my chin and pretended to decide while Edward scowled at me.

"I pick Francis."

"What!?" He was shocked. I laughed at him.

"I pick Francis! You'll stick around no matter what I say anyways," I told him with a wink. He laughed and held me close.

"It's true," he agreed. He put a finger under my chin and tilted my face up to his, pressing his lips to mine. After a while, I felt him smile in the kiss. I pulled back, a questioning look on my face. "Francis could never do _that_. Now, who do you pick?"

"Francis."

"Damn."

**A/N: I know, I know. Completely retarded. But whatever, I thought it was cute! Let me know if you did too ;)**


End file.
